vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esdeath
Summary Esdeath (エスデス, Esudesu) is a high-ranking general of the Empire, and leader of the Jaegers. She enjoys torturing her enemies slowly, seen when she used her Teigu to put large blocks of ice in a cauldron so that the people inside would die slower and suffer more. Despite her sadistic actions, she is actually shown to have a compassionate heart when it comes to the lives of her men and others close to her. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-B with Ice Blast Name: Esdeath, "Strongest in Empire", "Ice Queen" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, General, Teigu User, Leader of the Jaegers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, proficient assassin, Ice Manipulation, Time and Space Manipulation, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Strong Sixth Sense, Pseudo-Flight, Aura (fear, bloodlust) Attack Potency: City level physically (Froze an entire river in a flashback shortly after obtaining her Teigu, when she was much weaker than her current state. Likely much stronger than Budo who can perform a City level feat), Country level with Ice Blast Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Mach 292) via power-scaling from Tatsumi Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually lifts men larger than her and Tatsumi cannot escape her hold without Incursio) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (Traded blows with Tatsumi) Durability: City level (Took a direct blow from Evolved Incursio Tatsumi with no apparent injury) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight against a whole army and continue to fight powerful Teigu like Susanoo even after using Mahapadma Range: Extended melee range with her rapier, several kilometers with her Teigu. Standard Equipment: Rapier, pet dragon. Intelligence: Very high. Esdeath is an extremely skilled combatant renowned as the strongest soldier of the Empire, being a dangerously capable strategist and field commander who has led her forces to countless victories over the Revolutionary Army. Her skill is so great that Najenda believes only an army and ten Teigu users as skilled as Akame would stand a chance of defeating her if they all came at once. She prefers melee combat when not using her Teigu, easily taking on multiple foes in hand-to-hand combat at once and slicing through entire hordes of Danger Beasts with her rapier in a single movement. Her sadistic hobbies have given her a great understanding of human biology and is savvy enough to continually research and develop new abilities to use against her foes. However, for all her skill, Esdeath is still a bloodthirsty sadist who is more than willing to prolong a fight to savor it and her foe's suffering. Weaknesses: Her trump card can be avoided by having a possible resistance to time stopping (as Tatsumi's new Incursio showed in the manga, when his teigu evolved). Using Mahapadma drains Esdeath and she can only use it once a day, She requires a great deal of prep time to summon her Ice Cavalry in large numbers, Esdeath is a sadist to the core and will drag out a fight she's enjoying to savor it, which can distract her from her objective and keep her from finishing her foe off immediately. Feats: Physical Strength: * Kicked a man's face off * Kicked Wave across a room Superhuman Speed and Agility: * Blitzed Seryu after her failed sneak attack. * Dodged General Budo's lightning. * Faster then Leone and Susanoo, the latter of whom can create sonic booms when running. * Reacted to an attack from Tatsumi. * Blocked and destroyed attacks from the Teigu L’Arc Qui ne Faut, whose arrows will forever chase after their target * Kicks Tatsumi and slices Susanoo multiple times at the same time Enhanced Durability: * Unaffected by the temperatures of her own ice Enhanced Stamina: * Defeated nearly half of Night Raid without breaking a sweat * In a completely one sided battle, defeated Leone, Najenda, Susanoo and Tatsumi by herself * She has killed entire armies on her own Enhanced Sences: * Can Sense the aura and dodges an attack from someone invisible * Being able to sense when someone is spying on her. Her sense of smell is so strong as she can identify individuals by smell alone. Immense Killing Aura: * So overwhelming, armies falter before her mere presence * Scared Leone off * Stated by Tatsumi that the sheer pressure she emits gives her no openings * Kept her "sanity" in check after chugging the Demon's Extract (Others who have tried went insane and killed themselves after a little sip) * Could sense Leone's and Tatsumi's presence quite easily, despite the latter being invisible at the time * Najenda estimated 50,000 elite soldiers and 10 Teigu users including Akame would be needed to defeat her. Well Versed in Human Anatomy: * Knows every vital point, every crippling area, and can keep her victims alive while ensuring they suffer agonizing pain * Should go without saying that she's an expert at torturing people Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter: * Defeated Wave and Seryu during their first meeting Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Esdeath is considered the strongest soldier in the Empire's army and one of the strongest in the series. She possesses a powerful Teigu called Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract that allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. *Esdeath usually carries a long rapier that she wields with her into combat. She has shown herself to be quite adept with this weapon even without having to resort to her Teigu *She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Tatsumi crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Seryu through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Suzuka into a wall with relatively little effort. *She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is strong as she conformed that it was Tatsumi after checking his scent when she reunited with him on top of Mt. Fake from one sniff. Esdeath Flash-Freeze River.png | Esdeath freezes river Esdeath one hit.gif | Esdeath kills Danger Beast Teigu Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract: Esdeath's Teigu, it is integrated within her body as it was the blood of a Danger Beast with the ability to control ice. She is able to use it for a variety of purposes, flash freezing foes to destroy them at the cellular level, firing icicles and boulders made of ice as projectiles, and even freezing time itself. *'Weissschnabel '(ワイスシュナーベル, Waisushunāberu, literally meaning "White Mouth"): The user creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at the user's target by a simple hand gesture. *'Unnamed Technique:' Esdeath creates several rows of icicles similar to Weissschnabel, but the resulting icicles are greater in size, sharpness, and quantity. *'Grauhorn' (グレーホーン, Gurēhōn, literally meaning "Grey Horn"): Esdeath creates a giant horn of ice from thin air to pierce their target. *'Hagelsprung:'(ハーゲルスプルング, Hāgerusupurungu, literally meaning "Hail Pounce"): Esdeath creates an enormous boulder out of ice and launches it at her opponent to crush them under its girth. *'Aura:' According to Leone Esdeath has a diabolical aura, which is due to the countless massacres carried out. Capable of scare off her enemy, sense the intent to kill, emits give her no openings, etc *'Ice Armor:' Esdeath can freeze ice around her body to act as makeshift armor to stop sudden attacks. This armor is durable enough to stop Akame's Murasame in its tracks. *'Ice Entrapment:' Esdeath can imprison foes in large ice structures to contain them without killing them if she so desires. *'Levitation/Flight:' By wrapping ice around parts of her body and making those pieces float, Esdeath can levitate in the air. While she is able to maneuver somewhat, she herself admits that it's far from true flight like Mastema's. Esdeath Weissschnabel.gif | Weiss Schnabel Esdeath Icicles.png | Esdeath fires icicles Esdes-gif4.gif | Grauhorn Esdeath Hagelsprung.gif | Hagelsprung Esdeath Aura-0.jpg | Esdeath's Aura Esdeath armour.png | Ice Armor Ice Entrapment.png | Ice Entrapment Esdeath flying using her ice.png | Levitation/Flight Trump Cards *'Ice Cavalry' (霜の騎兵隊, Shimo no Kiheitai): Esdeath is able to create an army of golems out of ice that respond to her commands. They're able to simulate foot soldiers, cavalry, and giant Danger Beasts, allowing her to challenge an entire army with them alone. However, she requires a great deal of time to accumulate the necessary energy to generate them in such large numbers. In addition, they require her orders to function at maximum efficiency. Should she be distracted or preoccupied (i.e. by entering battle herself), their reaction speed will slow dramatically, great lowering their combat effectiveness. *'Mahapadma '(マハーパドマ, Mahāpadoma): Esdeath's ultimate trump card in which she freezes time and space in her vicinity, stopping all motion except for her own. During this time, she is free to attack her foes as she pleases and is also useful for intercepting attacks that she or an ally/objective cannot dodge on their own. However, using this ability drains her stamina more than she would like, and she can only use it once a day. Screenshot_2016-02-02-08-33-08_kindlephoto-1503508145.jpg|Ice Cavalry Mahapadma.png|Activating Mahapadma Mahapadma2.PNG|Time is completely frozen Mahapadma3.PNG|Stabbing Susanoo while time is stopped Mahapadma4.PNG|Time resumes... Note: Esdeath's 7-B ranking is due to the fact that the calc's value was only 1.6x lower than City level in comparison to all the significant power boosts various characters have had after that point. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Yanderes Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6